The present disclosure relates to electronic testing, and more specifically, to burn-in test systems.
Manufactured electronic devices and systems can undergo burn-in testing to verify the functionality of the electronic systems or sub-systems prior to distribution. Burn-in testing may include variation of supply voltage, current, and/or device operating temperature according to a predetermined test regimen.